A Strange New World
by The Haunted Guy
Summary: My First fanfic! 1st Sgt. Anthony Brown was just a normal soldier, until one December day, he finds himself in the League of Legends as their brand new Champion, and the first from another dimension Besides the Void . How can he adapt to this new enviroment? No OC relationships! R&R!
1. Welcome to the League of Legends!

This is my first fanfic ever, so please be aware that I might make a few mistake here, and there. Also, this OC I made, I'll make sure that he is not OP at all. I'll try to keep him interesting, and keep the other characters interesting. Tell me any mistakes I made in each chapter, hell, even give me advice and ideas for future events in this story! R&R

-Ghost

* * *

It was a normal, foggy day in Bastogne. The snow was coming down slowly, quietly touching the ground. The fog was dense, and the wind was harshly cold. First Sargent Anthony Brown was walking; checking his men, making sure their moral was up. The Germans had surrounded them, and General Patton was miles away from saving the men of the 101st Airborne.

"Smokey, how does the line look?" Brown asked fellow Sargent "Smokey" Jones, a machine gunner.

"Looks normal out there Sarge" He replied, "I haven't see a soul since they attacked last week."

"Alright, just keep watch, I see how everyone is doing" Brown said, beginning to walk off.

"incoming!"

*Boom*

Suddenly, Sargent Brown was on the ground, not sure what was happening.

*Boom*

Then Anthony realized, it was German Artillery, firing away at them, like a turkey shoot. He started running, yelling at his men, "GET DOWN, GET DOWN, AND FIND A FOXHOLE!" Trees being shattered, dirt and snow being thrown everywhere, men running in fear of being hit, huddling together in a hole in the ground, praying they won't be hit.

They did this every day, firing away, rest and repeat. He never got used to it, but he was Company First Sargent, it was his job to make his men not give up, but now, he was beginning to lose hope that Patton would get here on time, which then they would be captured and killed. But now, he had to find a fox hole and hope for the bet. Brown slid into a half done foxhole, trees being blown to bits around him, he grabbed his M1 Grand and a M1A1 Thompson lying next to him. He closed his eyes. Silence. Anthony suddenly felt a stone floor, he knew this was not right, he was in the middle of an artillery barrage and now he is lying on some floor? Is this Heaven? Was this Hell? Anthony got up a checked his surroundings.

"Well, I know I'm not dead, but where am I?" He asked himself. He was in, what looked like a waiting room, more of a chamber then anything. There was a giant oak door, he could hear the sound of hundreds out there, then came a voice louder than the rest.

"Champions, Summoners and onlookers, we welcome you to celebrate our 101st champion that is going to be added to the League of Legends!" A uproar of cheering came from the crowd, Anthony as complete bewilder by this, he looked around, all there were was guards.

"Well, I have no idea what is happening, and this guy keep talking about the "League of Legends"? This just does not add up!" Sargent Brown though, he looked over to the guard, "Hey, who is this 101st Champion?" the Sargent asked.

"Why you are, you are Sargent Brown right?" The guard asked, he gave the look that was just say, are you an idiot?

"Yes, I'm First Sargent Anthony Brown, 1st Platoon, Fox Company, 101st Airborne. Now what is this le-" He was suddenly interrupted by the loud voice from outside,

"Now, all give a welcome to the newest member of the League of Legends, Sargent Anthony Brown!"

Suddenly the Giant Oak doors opened to revile a coliseum, filled with all kinds of people and monsters.

"Go, they want to see you" The guard told Brown, pushing him forward.

Brown, reluctantly, entered the coliseum; it was quiet, with people on all sides of him, whispering to each other asking questions, "I never had seen someone like that? Where did he get those guns? What is that attire?"

"Now, for our 101st champion, the Summoners had decided to look else were for a champion, thus, we look through dimensions until we could find the perfect champion, thus we found him, Sargent Anthony Brown, in the middle of a war, trying not to get killed by explosions and gunfire, and we got him her right on time, in that hole you were lying in Sargent Brown, it was hit by a shell, and you would never be seen again."

"So you just took me" Anthony said, with a slightly angry tone, "Now everyone thinks I'm dead? My friends, my WIFE?" He was obviously not happy, been taken away without his consent. He had a wife back home in San Antonio, Texas, they had been married long before the war, and she was expecting a child soon, but now, from the looks of it, he may never get to see them. "I want out of this place, I want to be home with my Wife!"

The Grand Summoner looked surprised, he had never seen someone NOT want to join the League, and they spent too much time and magic to send him home, it would take years to open the portal again, even then, they might not even send him back to the right dimension, "I'm sorry, but that is simply impossible to simply, 'send you home' your only option is to join, we would send you home and search of a willing champion, but we used too much magic. I'm sorry."

Anthony looked defeated, hopeless, much like he did moments ago in Bastogne. But something inside of him was beginning to bubble, all the pent-up rage that has been sitting inside of him was beginning to rise, all the shit that he has had to endure, and this, this was the tip of the iceberg, he knew right then and there, his only option was to do what he has done his whole life. Fight.

"So, if this is where I'll be for the rest of my life, fighting for peace in this land, like what I have been doing ever since I dropped in Normandy, well, I take up your challenge! I will show to ALL, that I, FIRST SARGENT ANTHONY BROWN, WILL BEAT ANYONE WHO FACSES ME, UNTILL THE DAY I DIE!"


	2. Stats

Well, here we are, Chapter 2! So just keep on reading and stuff. I will try to do two chapters a week. (I have the whole summer, lots of time to do this). Now that I'm done setting up the scenario, we can get into CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! WHOO HOO! Also, PM what Champions you want to see more of!

Also, sorry for the grammatical errors in the first chapter, I was up at 3am when I was making it.

-Ghost

After in induction ceremony, Sergeant Brown went into the garden. Surrounding him were five large buildings, one for the Champions of Demacia, one of the Champions of Noxus and the creatures of "The Void", and in between were the Neutral Champions building. To the South, was where the Summoners gathered, placing bets on which team would win and who would lose. And right beside it was the coliseum, where Champions, Summoners and on-lookers from this entire nation to see the new champions enter.

"So he is the new Champion?" said a tall woman with a rather complex rifle slung over her shoulder.

"Yep, he seems much stronger than most champions, but I guess you have to tough, fighting non-stop like he has, day after day, with the fear of dying always a possibility" Said the man carrying a large, futuristic hammer, "I see why the Grand Summoner pick him."

"He seems quite lonely; maybe we should show him around? Inset he staying next door to you Jayce? "She asked Jayce.

"Why not"

The pair of them started walking out into the garden, until they herd something over the announcement system.

Blue Team will be, Alistar, Caitlyn, Jayce, Ezreal and Sgt. Brown. Purple team will be Amumu, Graves, Ryze, Gangplank and Warwick. The match will be in Summoners rift. Remember to fight hard Champions!"

"Well Caitlyn, I guess the first place we'll show him is Summoners rift, huh?" Jayce joked walking towards the Sergeant, who just heard his name call, more confused than ever, "Hey Sarge, you have a match, you might want to come with us!" Jayce called out.

Anthony look at the pair, _well, these two seem to be the most normal people here, beside the giant hammer and the weird, flintlock rifle_, he started to walk over to them, checking his rifle, seeing that it was fully loaded, "Out of the pot and into the fire huh, I guess they want to see what I'm made of?" Anthony said, slightly anxious, he was about to be in his first match, he didn't want to disappoint the others.

"I guess so, well sir, by the way, I'm Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, and this is Jayce, the self-proclaimed-"

"HEY!" Jayce interrupted.

"As I was saying, the self-proclaimed 'Defender of Tomorrow. Now we best be off to Summoner's rift, as should you"

The trio entered the lobby, where they were greeted by a muscular, purple bull named Alistar, and a young explorer named Ezreal.

"So you're Sgt. Brown huh?" Ezreal asked, giving him a hearty handshake. Anthony looked around at the members of his team, seemingly impressed with his fellow allies.

"Yes I am, and from the looks of it, we have a good team" He said confidently.

"Well you should be confident, the team of Summoners who have chosen us have been on quite the win streak right now, their last ten game, they have had 7 wins to 3 losses, and they are on a five game win streak!" Jayce said, checking the monitor that was set up on one of the walls, "How bout we check your stats Sarge?"

"Why not, might as well see what they see in me"

"Well, you are a Ranged, Carry, high Attack Damage and good Defensive power, very low Ability power, and you're not a hard champ to play ether, so you might be picked quite a bit. As for your abilities, your passive is called Sleight of Hand, whenever you last hit a minion, you gain +2% attack speed" Jayce said.

"What dose 'last hitting' mean?" Anthony asked, _there is just so much I don't know, they put so much attention on these stats, these abilities, it crazy!_

"It means to hit one of those little minions, and kill it. You also gain gold from it" Ezreal answer, "Your Summoners will be last hitting minions like crazy then"

"Yeah, your first ability is Thompson Spray, you fire off your Thompson for 3 seconds, and any enemies who are hit by this ability are feared for 3 seconds. Feared means the Summoner has no control of the champion's movement. Your second ability is Bayonet Charge, you dash at your opponent, if hit, you throw them in the air, wow that could mean trouble for them. Your third ability is Keen Vision, your normal range is doubled for ten seconds, this doesn't include your abilities. Your Ultimate is Mortar Strike, you fire off Mortar shells to however many enemy champions there are that are still alive. So overall you seem to be a good choice for some Summoners."

"Wow, there is a lot more to this game than I expected. More strategy is involved in just picking the right champions and team. Now, I want to see what will happen when we enter the battlefield!" Anthony said, giving his fellow champions some confidence, then suddenly, a blue light was cased above each champion, and then they found themselves on a stone platform, just in front of them, a huge pedestal, which held a large, blue crystal, in front of it, were towers, having glowing crystals on them as well. Just ahead of them were three lanes, each separated by a forest.

"welcome to Summoner's Rift"


	3. Vs Blitzcrank & Warwick

Chapter 3 huh. So I got my 1 review, some good criticism. So I started the story before having any knowledge of Zyra (The real 101st champion) she will be added to the story. I guess what I mean by dimensions is more like, a whole other universe separate from the one in LoL. I know, I forgot that the void is technically another dimension, so yeah my bad. Overall, MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE! I want to hear your take on this, if it's good, is it bad, what needs to be fixed and what not. Another thing before you guys ask, no, Anthony will NOT have a romance with another champion; he has a wife at home on Earth. Maybe other Champions will have a relationship, but yeah, no OC with a champ.

R&R

-Ghost

* * *

"You should probably buy some items first" Jayce told the new champion, still trying to figure out what to do.

"What will these do?" Anthony asked, looking through the movement category. There were all kinds of boots, some giving extra perks, like more armor, more attack speed, etc.

"Buy items makes you stronger during battle, give boots to your parameters" Ezreal told the rookie, "You're an AD carry, so you might want to start with a Doran's blade, it will give you extra health and attack damage, your Summoner dose most of your shopping for you"

Anthony suddenly felt a little stronger; he looked in his bag of holding, finding a small knife, with a purple glow to it. He put it back in the bag.

"Alright, I'd take mid lane" Ezreal said while running off.

"Me and Alistar will take bot" Jayce said walking off to the lane to the right with Alistar in tow.

"I guess that means you're with me Sergeant" Caitlyn said, walking off to the lane to the left, "Don't worry, I'll help teach you how to play."

"Alright, let's do this" Anthony said, following the sheriff.

"Minions spawning in 30 seconds" called the announcer. The pair kept walking until they reach an open area, surrounded by trees, and with a river to the right, large spots of grass flanked them, perfect for hiding for an ambush. Then a group of tiny beings called minions join the pair of champions. Some were carrying staffs and others wielded hammers and shields. The came from both ways, theirs wore blue cloaks, then enemy's minions wore purple cloaks, they met in the middle of the lane and began fighting each other. Then two enemy champions came, one was a giant yellow robot with huge fits, the second one looked like a werewolf, having some yellow armor on him and glowing red eyes.

"Start shooting minions Sarge!" Caitlyn commanded, shooting down the purple minions, some having gold spring out of them if they she specifically killed them. He lifted his M1 Garand; he lined up a shot on the minions small head, and fired. Gold shot out of its head and went into his bag of holding. He shot another one, the same happened. Whenever he killed a minion, he felt like he could shoot a bit fasted.

_Boom_, he thought whenever he killed a minion, he kept this up till all the enemy minions were dead. Then suddenly the giant robot shot his arm straight a Caitlyn, she dodged it, but then the werewolf Warwick suddenly flashed right in front of her. Just has he was about to claw her to death, she fired of a net that sent her flying back, "Sarge, start shooting him!" she called.

Anthony sling this rifle back and whipped out his M1A1 Thompson, he started shooting until his clip was empty, as the wolf was being hit by the bullets, he couldn't seem to control his movement, going in all other directions, then suddenly, a big bullet came flying out of Caitlyn's rifle, cutting through the wolf, killed him instantly.

"First Blood" The announcer called, letting everyone know that Caitlyn has killed an enemy.

"Yes, that's how it's done Sarge!" She cheered.

"Battle isn't over yet, we still got the metal golem to kill" He replied, he didn't want to get ahead of himself; sure he was happy that she got a kill, but now they had to focus on the next enemy. Blitzcrank had already killed of the rest of their minions, and was looking to get revenge for his fallen comrade. Caitlyn was too busy killing minions to notice that the golem had started charging at her.

"CAITLYN, LOOK OUT!"

She fired he net at the metal giant, but his arm had shot out grabbing her and bringing her right back to him, he began to swing his arm, connecting a few shot to her face and gut, she looked as if she was hit by a truck, then one final swing from the robot sent he flying back, crashing into the turret. She tried to get up, but she had no energy left.

"An ally has been slayed" The announcer said, with a lower tone then when she killed Warwick.

Anthony looked in despair, his ally has been killed, and he had no idea what to do, to make the whole scenario worst, Blitz had already set his eyes on ending the rookie champ.

"Hey, calm down, I got this" a mysterious voice said confidently.

"Who is this?" Sgt. Brown asked, _am I becoming insane, I'M HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD!_

"I'm your Summoner, just stay calm and I'll guide you to victory. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, now what do I do?"

"Uses Thompson Spray, He will be feared for you to then use Bayonet Charge, it will sent him flying in the air, then just shot him to hell, I'll exhaust him so you will kill him!"

"Alright, I'll do my best then" the sergeant replied, he quickly switched weapons, reloading this Thompson, taking aim at the metal golem.

"HEY, LUG-NUTS! EAT METAL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled at the metal giant, now looking mad. Just before Blitz could get a chance to charge, Sgt. Brown had started licking off shots at him, and the golem had lost all control of his body, he was feared.

_Now's my chance_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He let out a war cry, running straight at the metal giant, bayonet on the tip of his M1. He dug it right into the inner working of Blitzcrank's interior, and with as much strength as he could muster, he flung him in the air, oil coming out of the whole the solider had left in him. The sergeant began firing at the, almost lifeless, robot, connecting in his head multiple times. Blitz crashed onto the ground, defeated, but trying to escape. The Sargent walked up to the defenseless robot, and took aim at his head.

"This ends now" He said, "Any last words, giant?"

"YOU-FIGHT-WELL" Blitz said, oil pouring out of the holes left by the sergeants rifle, "YOU-WILL-GO-FAR"

"Thanks, no hard feelings?"

"NONE-TAKEN, FINISH-ME" Blitz asked, ready to go.

"Alright, see you later" Sgt. Brown said, firing off his last shot in his clip, a loud, metallic ping sounded as his rifle ejected the round, reloading it with eight more shots.

"An enemy has been slain" came from the announcer.


	4. Vs Shaco

Chapter 4, Short Chapter. This one gets bloody FAST.

R&R

* * *

Since top lane was now clear, Sgt. Brown began firing on the turret with minions _tanking _the turret long enough for the rookie champion to destroy the purple tower, watching it crumble down to the ground. Suddenly He could hear faint laughter, but he couldn't see a thing.

"_Must be hearing things" _He thought to himself

"Hey, Sarge, help me out mid!" Ezreal called from across the map, in a close battle with a little thing, in a purple robes and had an oversized hat when covered his face, only is glowing eyes were visible. It held a staff, casting spells all over the place, each minion kill made him a little stronger.

"I'm going to show you the true meaning of pain Ezreal!" This sorcerer called out in an almost cocky manner.

"Dream on Veigar! You insignificant imp!" Ezreal taunted, clearing pissing of the sorcerer, beginning to cast every spell in his arsenal, each coming close to killing Ez who quickly dodged them. Sergeant Brown began running down the river, passing by the huge monster known as Barron Nasher, he could keep hearing cackling coming from the bushes.

"Whoever you are, come out and fight!" Anthony called, feeling vulnerable being out in the open. He remembered back in Normandy when he dropped in on D-Day, alone behind enemy lines. He took a moment to gather his surroundings. There were bushes all around him, and two small pathways leading up to both jungles. He fired off shots into the bushes, hoping to hit anything, nothing. He lowered his rifle and began to walk into mid lane to help Ez. Then, out of nowhere, a barrage of knives came from all directions, nowhere to run, Sgt. Brown hunches over to protect his vital organs. Knives slash his back, arms, legs, some imbedding themselves, one gets him in in the forearm and he loses his rifle. Another sticks him right beside his femur, he falls to his knees, trying to get up, then another gets him in his right shoulder, and two more in his back. He fell face first into the water, hemorrhaging blood from almost everywhere in his body. Only able to move his head he looks up to his attacker, an evil clown with a grin as wide as his face.

"I expected more form you noob" The clown mocked, kicking him across his face, Anthony began spitting out blood and a tooth, "Come on lets have some fun!" He grabbed the defenseless champion by his hair, pulling him up to eye level. Anthony looked him, eye to eye, almost limp.

"W-Who are you?" He mumbled, his lips swollen, arms, legs, back poring blood.

Why, I'm Shaco, The Demon Jester, and the one to end you" He said manically, "hehe, what's the matter, are you scared yet?"

The thought of dying like this rushed through his head, the thought of being murdered by a clown? That's not the way he imagined it, he thought he might go out in a blaze of glory, but like this, never crossed his mind. His swollen lip trembled; his eyes were as big as saucers. Shaco threw him on the ground, dug his knee into Anthony's stomach, and pressed his knife right against his through, laughing manically. Suddenly, a blue orb came flying though the bush, sending Shaco far down the river, colliding with a cliff. Jayce came running though the bushes, his hammer, now shining blue, kept his hammer traced on the demon jester.

"How you holding up?" He asked Anthony, eyeing the Jester, now getting back on his feet, with a face full of anger that he would not get his kill.

"Bleeding to death, but overall good!" Anthony answered sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Jayce helped up the wounded champion, then his hammer turned yellow, and he went back to holding it as normal. Shaco regained his balance and started charging Jayce.

"You're going to pay for that sneak attack!" The Jester yelled.

"Well you're going to have to wait on that Shaco" Jayce replied, stunning the Jester, somewhat bewildered, "NOW EZ!"

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAA" yelled a voice from behind a bush, a blade of energy came flying out of the bush, hell-bent toward the Clown, realizing he had no time to dodge it.

*Slice*

The Jester looked down and back up, "Well that's just no fun…" He said, then he collapsed into two separate pieces, top half of his body fell forward, the bottom half backward. Anthony looked in awe as Ezreal appeared out of the bushes, ginning.

"I always hated that guy" He said, proud that he ended the clown, "Wow you took one hell of a beating Sarge." He looked over his wounds, and then blue cercals began to form under Anthony.

"What is happening?" He asked, looking terrified.

"Don't worry, your Summoner is recalling you" Jayce said, "you will go back to the spawn area and link up with Caitlyn and head top lane again, you also have a lot of gold, you should buy some stuff at the shop"

"Alright, good luck fellas" he said then suddenly finding himself at the Spawn area, Caitlyn waiting.

"Your all torn up, what happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later…"


	5. Update from Ghost

Update. So I have yet to start on chapter 5, Vs. Graves, yet, I have been at an acting school for the past week. This is the last week of it. I have also being back and forth between Regina and my grandparents place, so that has not helped much. I have also being trying to get enough IP to get Vayne. DAMN IT RIOT, Y U NO LOWER THE IP PRICIES ON CHAMPS! I digress. A Strange New World Chapter 5, Vs. Graves, will be out with in the span of the next two weeks, I might even do a small chapter after it. School starts on September 4th, so I won't have much time to do the story, so you guys will just have to hang tight with my huh.

ALSO, GOD DAMN IT GUY, GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS, STATE YOUR OPINION! HELL PM ME FOR GOD SAKES!

~ Ghost ~


	6. Flashback D Day

Ok, Chapter 5. Some reviews! I'm proud you guys. So yes I will make a few changes to Anthony. Also to clarify, his ultimate, Mortar Strike, is nothing like Karthus' ult… we DON'T need another one of those bastards. It's more like Gangplanks, but five shots in one zone, donging (as Phreak would say) tons of damage, without a slow. Also I will change his 3 second fear with Thompson Spray to a 2 second slow, but that will happen after the battle. His reaction will be hilarious to the nerf! I am also going into first person for a bit. But anyways, keep on reading and I will keep on writing! R&R

~Ghost~

* * *

As Caitlyn and Sgt. Brown reach top lane, they are greeted by Veigar, who is taking a break from mid lane and farming from the minions that piled up and took out the second tower. He soon realized that he was no match for both of them. Veigar quickly cast a spell and flashed into the jungle. Caitlyn realized that the Sergeant had no idea that he was in danger, "Sarge! Look out!" she called out.

He looked up to see some sort of meteor-like object come hurdling towards him, his eyes lit up in terror, and there was nothing he could do to dodge it. He closed his eyes, hoping for a miracle.

*Boom*

"Two kinds of people are staying on this beach, the dead, and those who are going to die! NOW GET MOVING!"

*Crash*

*Machine gun fire*

"Wake up Corporal, Wake up!" yelled Sgt. Erikson, "That's it, on your feet solider"

June 6, 1944

D-Day

Omaha Beach

0630 hrs.

The Beach was under heavy fire from the Germans. We expected resistance, but not to this magnitude. I guess the Navy and the Air Force didn't do their jobs well. Fuckers. Around me was death, bodies of fresh-face recruits. Just a night ago we were all laughing and cheering, we were about to break through Germany's unbreakable wall. Eager to end this reached war. But now, the sea had turned an eerie red, the blood of my friends, my comrades, my brothers in arms. Those of us who were still alive were trying not to get cut to shreds by those MG42s in the large bunkers above us. I was still with the First Infantry Division, the Big Red One. I was recently promoted to Corporal; this was before I was transferred to the Airborne. I had fought through Operation Torch, in North Africa, and Operation Husky, in Sicily, but nothing compared to this massacre. Operation Overlord as General Eisenhower and Prime Minister Churchill put it. Yeah, we sure looked like we were going to win this one FOR SURE! But I had no time to dwindle on the bullshit, I had to get off this damn beach and take the fight to the Germans!

"Brown, hurry up or your dead!" Erikson called, getting the rest of the squad to regroup by a sand bank. I grabbed my M1 Carbine and met up with my Sergeant. Soon, the three other squad mates gather around, Cpl. Tom McLeod, a fellow veteran of North Africa and Sicily, Pfc. Danny Scott, who was replacing my big brother Jackson Brown, who was killed in Sicily. And Pfc. Richard Patterson, another replacement for a good friend of ours, Pfc. Terry Grant, killed in a Jeep accident in England. And then there was Sergeant Don Erickson. I swear that man was born with a rifle in one hand and a .45 in the other, the man was a machine. Wounded once in North Africa, another time in Sicily, and yet he comes back for more? But god damn was he a great leader, if one of us gets hit, he will do everything he can to protect us, and if someone is killed, well, he will take the blame. He was hard on himself, with the death of Grant and my brother; he didn't want to lose anyone else.

"First off, we have to get off this beach!" He ordered, peeking around the sand bank, seeing a lone Sherman Tank, pinned by mortar fire and stuck in the sand, "Alright, use the Sherman for cover and try to take out the machine gun nest, we can worry about the bunkers later" Erickson said.

"We gotta' get them engineers up there to blast open those wires Sarge!" Scott called, pointing at a bunch of men, huddling beside obstacles, bullets scream past their heads, shells from 88mm canons, miles away, fire down on them.

Erickson looked around, seeing a small area the Krauts weren't really focusing on, "McLeod, get on that radio and tell the Navy to open up on the ridge again, adjust elevation 30 degrees!" he ordered to the radioman.

"Got it, sir!"

"And tell Lt. Foley to get the company to regroup at the wire!"

"Yes sir!" McLeod replied, telling the Navy to adjust their fire.

"Alright, Scott and Pat, tell those damn engineers to move up!" He ordered, "We will link up at the wire, and take the fight to the Germans!"

Scott and Patterson both nodding, both began running towards the Engineers, a hail of bullets came flying towards them, but they we lucky enough to no get hit. I began running towards the wire, seeing as Scotty and Pat had got the Engineers to move, soon we found our company, or what's left of them, at the wire, ready to break through. The Engineers shoved Bangalore's into the sand.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

*BOOM!*

Upchuck of sand showed a clear hole in the wire, men began pouring toward the ridge, suddenly, the 88 shells stopped.

"Looks like the Airborne did their job" cheered a soldier. Without the 88's, we began fighting our way to the trenches, taking down Germans along the way. By the days end, the beachhead was clear for the rest of the invasion force to land on French soil. The cost was high, but we won the day.

"Holy shit… we did it" I said, lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah, we really did" Scott said, looking in awe of the rest of the military began marching up to the beach. We soon found out that the whole operation was a huge success. The Canadians on Juno Beach had moved inland the farthest out of the invasion force. The Brits gave it to the Krauts, and our brothers on Utah beach also made headway. Sgt. Erickson walked over to us, handing me a letter.

"Foley told me to give this to you, I'm not sure what it's all about" He said, tossing me the letter. I opening it up, finding out that my request to be transferred to the Airborne was approved.

"Wow, looks like I finally got my way fellas!" I said, in a cheerful tone, then realizing that this might be the last time I get to be with these men I fought with.

"Well, we 'aint holding you back, bud" McLeod said, shaking my hand, "You said this is what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah, it says I have to link up with the Tanks heading for Carentan tomorrow"

"Well you were a good soldier, the Airborne need a guy like you" Erickson said, "Just do your job and you'll do fine"

"Yeah, and you guys stay out of trouble, alright?"

"You know we can't keep that promise" Stone said, grinning and shaking my hand.

"Yeah… well I best be off fellas" I said, saluting them.

"Good luck Anthony" Erickson said, saluting with the rest of the guys, "And Godspeed"

"You too"

*Fingers Snapping*

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" Caitlyn called.

"huh?"

Anthony snapped out of this state of dreaming to find himself slumped over a tree, seeing Caitlyn and Alitar both before him, "Wha- uhhhg" before he could say anything, he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, "Errh, what happened?" He asked, still couldn't get over the pain he was in.

"Alistar was coming top lane to gank Veigar, just before Dark Matter hit you, Alistar head-butted you into the trees and took the attack" Caitlyn explained pointing over at the Minotaur, ribbing his head while standing on top of the dead Veigar.

"Well… uh… thanks?" Sgt. Brown said, holding his shoulder, "Ok it's not dislocated, but it's defiantly gunna be sore"

"Good" Caitlyn said, handing him his rifle, she then looked over at Alistar, "Thanks for your help!"

"No problem" Alistar grunted, walking off into the jungle. Suddenly, a canister of smoke landed beside him, he was quickly engulfed in smoke. Shots soon rang out. Caitlyn and Anthony fired into the smoke, but to no avail. As it cleared, there lied the Minotaur, dead and covered in blood.

"Wait here" Anthony said, "I'll find who killed him, hold top for me!" he began running into the jungle, jumping over Alistair's body.

"*Sigh* be careful, if you need help just shout!" Caitlyn said, before shooting down a couple minions.

"Got it!"

* * *

So yeah, I know I said that he was going to fight Graves in this chapter, but I just couldn't get the thought of a flashback out of my head! But the end will Segway into the next chapter, where Anthony will face off against Graves. Stay Tuned!


	7. Update II from Ghost

Well, bad news everyone. I busted my computer and I have to send it back to the manufacturer. Not sure how long that will be, but for now, I'm putting the story on hold till I get it back. In other news, I am in my schools musical, The Wedding Singer. So that will take up a lot of time, and homework, so chapters will come out when I have free time. I am also searching for a job and going for my driver's licence soon. So just so you guys don't think I'm dead or some shit like that.

I guess you could say I'm going on hiatus, but it won't be long to I release the chapter, Vs. Graves. Keep on your toes fellas.

**Ghost, out!**


	8. Vs Graves

Hey Fellas, man, it has been a while. I bet you think I forgot about this, but I never really did! I mostly have had a bunch of personal issues and school has prevented me from continuing the story, but I'm back now, and Sgt. Brown's story will continue!

While I was gone, I got considerably better at LoL, I'm now level 30 with 200+ wins. So, I guess I'm more experienced now than when I started. Enough stalling, let's get back to the story.

Chapter 6 – Vs. Graves

Anthony found himself alone in the jungle, running after the man who killed Alistar. Anthony wasn't as afraid to go alone this time, coming close to death with his encounter with Shaco, and was ready to take on this advisory.

"Where the hell is he?" Anthony thought to himself, scanning the pathway. He could hear shot up ahead; the same sounding shots the killed Alistar. Anthony burst into action, running down the path until he shot started sounding more define. He ducked into a bush, taking a good look ahead, he saw a man with a large, powerful shotgun, wearing what looked like riot gear. The man was shooting a giant lizard, which had a red aura and spinning red glyphs, Anthony was mesmerized by this strange creature, wondering what powers it had. It looked like it was getting weaker and short on life, he raised his rife and felt is vision doubled.

"Don't worry, I popped your W" said the Summoner, "now take the shot"

"Got it" Anthony replied, taking aim on the creature, he began slowing he breathing, "_Ok… now"_, a round came screaming from his rifle, cutting down the Lizard to the surprise of the man in front of its lifeless corpse.

"Whoever did that, yer' a dead man" the man grunted, he clearly had a southern accent; Anthony could have sworn he would hear someone like him in Dallas. Suddenly, the man shot a burst from his gun straight into the bush Anthony was in. Anthony rolled out of the bush; grass was shredded where he lied before. He got up and began charging at the man, bayonet ready to cut him down. Just as he was about to make the connection, the man slid to the side and sot another burst from his shotgun, this time not missing and sending Sargent Brown into the bushes.

"Too easy" mocked the man, reloading for another round.

"_I can't win this fight, he's too strong_" Anthony thought, _*sigh*" I got to make a break from the river_"

Anthony got up and began running toward the river, he didn't have time on his side. Suddenly, the Man jumped through the trees and shot a giant ball of fire right at Anthony, hitting him right in the back, engulfing him in flames and sent him straight through the trees, into the river. He began cartwheeling though the water and smack right into the rocks. He was in immense pain, burring from the fireball.

*Cough* "God damn it" he groaned, he looked over, coming down the pathway, was the man, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Shit, you really bought it, rookie" She said, lighting his cigarette.

"Yeah, yeah I did" Anthony replied, barely able to move. He propped himself on the rocks to take a good look at the man, eyeing his shotgun, "Where did you get that thing?"

"Destiny? I built her, specifically for killing an old friend" Graves replied, "What's yer' name partner?"

"Sgt. Anthony Brown, or just Sarge." He said, "Yours?"

"Malcolm Graves"

"Huh… you have a smoke?" Anthony asked

"Yeah" He answered, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pack, "Here y'are" handing it to Anthony.

"Thanks" he said, putting it in his mouth, "Got a light?" Anthony asked, he nodded, pulling out a lighter, the flame was bright red, the cigarette began to burn, he could feel the smoke in his mouth, blowing it out.

"Well, I got some enemies to fight" Graves said, as began walking off, "See you later, partner"

"Yeah, see yea" Anthony said, before passing out.

"You have been slain" Called the announcer.


End file.
